It's Raining Cats and Dogs
by Anne Onumous
Summary: A cat demon encounters Sesshomaru while walking on his lands and she is captured by him. His cold and heartless nature drives her mad as he abuses her to no end. What is the real reason he is keeping her there? [Not being updated or worked on anymore.]
1. Chapter One

Jisinaru, a strong cat demon from the eastern lands, sauntered through the alleged forest where Inuyasha had once been pinned to a tree. Her white tail swished from side to side lazily, and her ears twitched among her short grey hair that brushed her earlobes (it was like… skater hair but not all up in her face). Her lime green eyes scanned the trees with no apparent interest.

A bush moved slightly and her head snapped in the direction of it. She wasn't about to use any of her demon powers so suddenly but she needed to be on alert because this was dog demon country.

Jisinaru had amazing fighting abilities. She was a master at fighting hand to hand, and she could create a light whip using two of her claws. She used those claws the most, when she wasn't using her kantana or deadly metal fan.

A monk in purple robes stepped out of the bush, and stood there calmly and stared at the cat demon, who stared back.

Jisinaru had her left hand on the stomach of her armor, in a stance of comfort, and the other hung limply at her side near her deadly fan. A strange wind blew her hair about and tugged at her loose shirt and skirt, both in different shades of white, grey and black.

"What do you want monk?" She asked in a beautiful voice with a monotone overlay. Her ears twitched in annoyance, she just wanted to train against demons and enjoy the danger of being in dog territory.

Miroku (the monk) placed his staff into the ground, setting it firmly into place. He bowed to her. "What are you doing here prowling through the forest all by yourself? Are you an incarnation of Naraku, hoping to terrorize a village and kill Inuyasha?"

Twitching her tail to show her raising annoyance, Jisinaru replied, "No, I am neither. I am just coming through, and looking for a challenge in a fight. Although you are no match for me, shall we monk?" She raised an eyebrow.

Miroku got into a fighting stance with his staff as protection. He leapt into the air at the cat demon, but she jumped out of the way and pulled out her fan.

Snapping it open, she threw it at him, it whistling through the air at him and missing by an inch. It returned to him and stuck into his staff when he used it to block the whirring disk.

"Hey!" He yelled out, staring at the fan. It was close to hitting his hand.

Jisinaru wiggled her toes in amusement and smiled, her fangs glinting in the sun. She jumped and landed in front of him and pulled out the fan, showing off her deadly claws in the process.

"I can smell half dog demon all over you. Tell that mutt that I spit into his face. His name is Inuyasha isn't it?" Jisinaru sneered, raking her claws down the staff as Miroku nodded.

She leapt away, leaving the staff all carved up. She leapt from tree to tree towards a village where she could get a place to stay for the night because it was going to rain. She hated the rain.

Jisinaru ceased her leaping at the edge of the forest and straightened her clothes before she walked the rest of the way to the village. She smelled the air on the way.

"Damn, it reeks of dog demon." She shuddered and stopped at a house near the edge of the village. Inside was a small family consisting of a man, woman and little girl.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if I could stay here tonight. Just for tonight." Jisinaru asked them kindly.

The man shook his head, "I am sorry, we don't have enough room, but you could go to the priestess' home, she is always taking demons in."

She huffed, but nodded and continued on her way towards the house that the man had pointed out to her. The closer she got to the house, the more intense the odor.

A half dog demon burst from the house and brandished a huge sword. "What do you want!" He yelled to her and kept his stance.

Jisinaru stood there calmly and stared, "Ahh, you must be Inuyasha and that is the tetsusaiga." She cracked her knuckles pulled out her fan and held it, waiting for Inuyasha to attack like she knew he would.

Inuyasha relaxed from his fighting stance. "You a wind demon or something? You stink like cat."

Her eyes flared with anger and she opened it, the sun glinting off of it. "I am a cat, stupid. What is it to you anyway mutt?" With a flick of her wrist she flung the fan at him and it whistled towards someone for the second time. A loud clang rang through the air and the fan deflected off of tetsusaiga (the sword) back towards Jisinaru, who caught it.

"Nice hit." She folded it up and placed it back into her belt. "I just want a place to stay and then I am on my way." Her face held no emotion, but Inuyasha stayed in his defensive stance.

Losing her last strand of patience for Inuyasha, Jisinaru formed a black light whip and whipped it at him. It wrapped around his feet and made him fall over, tetsusaiga falling on top of him and holding him down.

She walked right past him into the house/hut thingy she bowed to Kaede, and asked, "Priestess, may I stay the night here? Just one night and then I am on my way."

Kaede nodded and Jisinaru sat in the corner, and looked out the window at the setting sun which was being covered by clouds.

The cat demon closed her eyes and dozed, the rain always making her feel drowsy and lethargic. Her tail and ears twitched as she fell into a light sleep.

An hour or so later, a dark haired girl burst into the house, startling Jisinaru out of her sleep. The young woman shook her hair out and smiled at her friends, who included a young fox demon (Shippo), a demon slayer (Sango), and the monk who Jisinaru had fought earlier. They all greeted each other while she blinked stupidly at them.

"Hey Kagome! Welcome back!" Sango (whose name Jisinaru had vaguely heard while she dozed.) exclaimed and helped the new girl take off her huge back pack.

"Who is this?" Kagome asked, eyeing the cat demon's tail and weapons.

Jisinaru placed a hand on her sword and twitched her tail again, saying nothing in reply.

A small voice spoke up from Kagome's shoulder, "That there is Jisinaru, a part of the cat demon tribe in the east. She left for training and I think spite against her father."

Shippo grinned and Miroku was still silent. "Wow Myoga, she looks dangerous, so why are you here?"

Myoga the flea laughed, "Because she is half asleep and it is raining. It is like she is drugged. It happens to all cat demons so they live in a climate where it rarely rains."

Jisinaru's tail puffed out and she looked thoroughly annoyed, "What is it to you?"

Inuyasha sat up (he was near the fire and inside, although reluctantly) and smirked, "It means that you are weak and I can defeat you easily."

She rolled her eyes and opened up her fan again. "Highly unlikely. Although your stench is making me ill."

Inuyasha growled, making a move to stand up and attack her. Kagome clenched her fists and yelled, "Sit!"

He crashed to the ground in a flash of pink light. Kagome laughed and sat down to stare at the cat demon.

Jisinaru smiled and flattened her skirt, she hated being self conscious but she couldn't help it. "Eherm… What time is it?" She glanced outside and it was light out (but cloudy).

Miroku smirked at her; "It is morning already." He stated, with a chuckle to himself.

She stood up, showing no emotion, and said. "Thank you for your hospitality priestess, now I will take my leave." She walked out of the village and didn't look back.

Jisinaru coughed and rinsed her mouth out at a stream in the forest. She was thoroughly disgusted with herself.

"Gross, now I taste that mutt in my mouth." She coughed several times more and then stood up. Rain fell down onto her in a slight drizzle.

"Damn rain!" She ran under a tree and climbed up, cradled into a nook in the branches.

She dozed again, but awoke when she heard voices. The loudest was a whiney voice that complained about cat demons.

"Shut up Jaken." A deep, calm, and commanding voice said from below the tree.

A little girl said "Milord? What is that?"

"It is a cat demon, Rin." The deep voice said with a chuckle.

Jisinaru looked down at a tall, handsome dog demon that looked back at her, an evil twinkle in his golden eyes. She stood up and grinned down at them.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kill the wench!" The whiney voice screamed. It was owned by a short toad with a staff that had two heads on it.

That toad must be Jaken… Jisinaru thought, and smirked. She pulled out her fan and threw it at Jaken, and sliced off his head. The fan flew back to her and into her hand, dripping with blood.

Sesshomaru showed no emotion, but he pulled out a sword (he had two) and hit the fallen toad with it. A bright light flashed and Jaken was revived.

"What the- Is that the tensuaiga?" Her eyes widened and her tail twitched nervously.

Sesshomaru resheathed tensuaiga and looked up at the cat demon. He jumped up onto her branch.

"What are you doing here cat? And why do you smell like Inuyasha?" He asked in his quiet voice, slightly angry.

Jisinaru cracked her knuckles like she did before and glared into the eyes of Sesshomaru. "I am passing through and I was stopped by the damn mutt and I stayed the night in a priestess' home." She rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha just so happened to be there too. His smell is disgusting; I am resisting the urge to vomit." She placed a hand on her fan and stared calmly at him.

Sesshomaru watched her movements but didn't do anything. He blinked and almost invisibly cut the belt that held the fan and the kantana. He leapt back and smirked.

Jisinaru fumed, and held the fan, it being in her hand and her sword on the ground.

"Shall we fight?" He asked and pulled out the Tokijin.

She held her breath and shook her head. "No, I shan't fight you. I am not properly equipped and you have that demonic sword." She unfolded the metalicfan despite what she said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and swung Tokijin at her, only to have her jump up out of the way.


	2. Chapter Two

"Nice try." Jisinaru flicked the fan at him, but it missed. She caught it again and raised an eyebrow.

They fought, and were evenly matched until Sesshomaru swung hard and hit her, killing her instantly.

He smirked down at her, panting with the effort, before he walked away he said, "She was good."

Rin glanced from the fallen demon to Lord Sesshomaru. "My lord! You can't just leave her here!"

Sesshomaru didn't stop walking away; he just called over his shoulder. "Come Rin." And with a sigh, the little girl came running behind him.

Later that night, Rin took tensuaiga (Sesshomaru knew of course. If he didn't, what kind of demon would he be if he didn't!) and ran back to the clearing where Jisinaru lay dead. She lifted the sword and revived the fallen cat demon. (I don't know how, she just did.)

"What the hell just happened!" Jisinaru sat up and looked at her torn clothes.

She stood up and collected her things, glancing at the little girl, who was running away. She felt weak and fell down when she tried to pick up her fallen sword. She sighed there with exhaustion, panting until Rin returned with Sesshomaru.

The little girl gasped and ran to her side. "Miss, miss! Are you ok? Rin looked at Sesshomaru and asked Can we take her home? She is weak!"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything; he just began to walk away again.

Rin smiled and helped you up, "Please get on Ah-un. You need to rest."

Jisinaru smiled and did as the little girl told her to and passed out with exhaustion from all the fighting, on the two headed dragon.

The cat demon slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Her head throbbed. A groan escaped her lips, "Ooh! Damnit… my head…" Her eyes traveled around the room, stopping at the door. A piece of fabric moved out of view. Jisinaru sat up and flicked her tail. "Who's there!"

The little girl from before (Rin) stepped out into view and smiled. "I was just watching you. I… uh… brought you back to life and to My Lords castle until you were well."

Jisinaru nodded and straightened. She looked down at her clothes, and at the huge cut down one side. Rin pulled out a new outfit and handed it to her before running out of the room. She eyed the door before closing it and changing into the poofie pants and top. (Like Kikiyos or something)

She stepped out into the hallway and bumped into Rin. "Come with me! You must be hungry and Jaken made some food."

Jisinaru smiled wryly and let herself be lead down the hall into a room off to the side. Food covered a table and she almost cried out in amazement and happiness. "Wow! Thank you." She sat down and waited until Rin had sat down too.

"Wait! Wait! You must wait for Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, smiling. Jisinaru folded her hands in her lap and waited patiently.

The screen slid back to admit Sesshomaru, his hair swooshing around him. She stared for a moment before blinking and then looking at the food. He didn't say anything, but he just sat down and began to eat. Jisinaru did the same, flicking her tail from side to side.

There was silence, excluding the thump of her tail. Rin watched it with interest while the demon it was attached to ate to her content.

Sesshomaru looked angry. "You cannot leave." He stated.

Jisinaru stopped, her tail sticking straight out in surprise. "What? Why can't I leave! I didn't do anything to you! You were the one who killed me!"

He continued to eat. "As soon as you leave here, you will know where my castle is, and we cannot have that. You would probably tell Inuyasha or Naraku."

She bristled with anger. "Why would I tell them? I just met that filthy half blood, and I don't know who the hell Naraku is."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything more; he just stood up and left, having finished his food. Jisinaru put her food down and crossed her legs, fuming.

Rin sighed, and rested down her bowl, staring at you. "He hasn't acted like that before… Well, we haven't brought a wounded demon here before either… And he has something against cat demons because they have a grudge against him and his family."

Jisinaru's ears flattened against her head and she sighed. "So he is THAT Sesshomaru?" She buried her face in her hands, growling. She stood up and walked out of the room. Her fury bubbled up inside as she looked around for a door that lead outside.

"Where the hell is the freaking door!" She yelled, bashing a door in. No one was in the room so it was relatively ok. Jisinaru's eyes glowed red and she cracked her knuckles again.

A sudden force pushed her over and held her there. She looked up at Jaken's staff, Sesshomaru looming over her. He glared, "My house. Stop wrecking it. The door is down the hall."He glared and then walked away.

Jisinaru huffed and stood up, brushing herself off. She padded down the hall and out the door. She glanced around and hid behind a bush. With a poof she turned into a cat, a little grey striped one.

Just as Jisinaru in her little cat form stepped out from behind the bush, Rin came outside looking for her.

"Ooh!" Rin ran up to Jisinaru, not knowing it was her, and picked her up. Jisinaru's fur bristled but she didn't attack the little girl. Rin petted her, and she couldn't resist the pleasure. Purrs emitted from her small form, making the little girl grin from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter Three

They sat there for twenty or so minutes, Jisinaru purring loudly and Rin petting her contently, until Jaken came out. "Rin! Get in here right now! Where is that pesky cat demon anyway?"

Rin glanced down at Jisinaru and then back up at Jaken. "I don't know Jaken, I came out here and all there was a cat." Jaken looked flustered.

"My lord is going to get so mad at me!" He muttered, and then said loudly, "Come inside Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is going to go on his travels around his land tomorrow and he needs to know where that cat demon is so he can tell her and keep her here."

The cat in Rin's arms stiffened when Jaken went back inside. She jumped out of the little girls arms and then behind the bush again, transforming with a poof. Rin looked surprised when she saw Jisinaru step outfrom behind it.

:Was it you all along?" She asked in her cute voice. Jisinaru stiffened again and flicked her tail.

"Yeah it was me, but don't tell Lord Sesshomaru or Jaken okay?" She growled, and Rin nodded. Before she could protest, Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"Jaken! Jaken! I found her!" Jaken stumbled out of a room and stood boldly in front of the tall cat demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to go on a round of his land and you must stay here." Jaken stared up into her green eyes, trembling slightly.

"But you two wont be here, so how are you going to keep me here?" She smirked, and cracked her knuckles.

Without warning, Jisinaru was pushed to the ground and held there by a strong foot on her back. "You are going to be restrained, or you will endure coming with me. Understand?" Sesshomaru's deep voice informed her.

Growling and attempting to get up, her tail whipping around in distaste, Jisinaru nodded. "Yes my lord." She said sarcastically, only to have Sesshomaru push harder onto her back. She winced.

"Understand!" He repeated. Jisinaru nodded, not being able to speak with the pressure on her back. He let her go and disappeared behind a screen.

She sat up and stretched, yowling quietly. She glared at Jaken, who was the only one there, Rin having gone to play outside again. "When are we leaving this hellhole?" She stiffened and glanced at the door Sesshomaru had disappeared behind.

Jaken smirked. "Tomorrow morning. Now get back to the room where you were earlier." Jisinaru hissed and swiped at Jaken, missing him on purpose to strike fear into him before she did as she was told. She glanced again at Sesshomaru's door, the hair on her tail sticking out.

She collapsed on the mat in the middle of the room and fell asleep. It had started to rain again.

The next morning she was jerked awake by Rin shaking her awake. "Miss! Excuse me! You have to get up. Sesshomaru is going to leave soon."

Jisinaru sat up immediately and looked at Rin. "We are going to be on Ah-un while Sesshomaru and Jaken walk." Jisinaru nodded and stood, stretching.

Rin grabbed her hand again and pulled her out of the room and into the yard again. There the large two headed Dragon stood, Jaken holding its reigns. Rin climbed on and Jisinaru sat behind her, grumbling and looking up at the cloudy sky.

Not one minute passed before Sesshomaru stood outside the house/mansion/castle (whatever you want to call it), his hair, fluffy thingy, and clothes being rustled by the wind.


	4. Chapter Four

Jisinaru stared for a moment at the sight before blinking and looking away. She grumbled, only to have Sesshomaru glare at her again.

"Don't complain, for you are still alive." He stated, making her gulp. She flicked her tail as he walked away, Ah-un slowly following and Jaken jogged to keep up.

Jisinaru stayed quiet, watching Sesshomaru the whole time. After around a half hour, since she was bored, Rin turning around and wanted to play with Jisinaru.

Sighing with annoyance, she repeated to the little girl, "No, I don't know how to play that game."

"Awe! Would you like me to teach it to you?" She asked, only to have Jisinaru discourage her with a shaking of her head.

There was silence again when Sesshomaru stopped. Jisinaru held her breath as a tornado crested the hill, coming towards them in lightning speed, even though it couldn't compare to Sesshomaru's speed.

"Yo, Sesshomaru. Who's the broad?" The tornado ceased spinning, revealing a wolf demon. He looked over at you with eerie turquoise eyes.

Sesshomaru remained calm. "Don't make me hurt you Kouga." Jisinaru glanced from one demon to the other, her tail standing straight up with discomfort.

Kouga just smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "Why so protective?" and with out warning he ran at you, forming the twister again and picked you up, taking you with him wherever he was going.

"Hey! Get off me!" Jisinaru yelled, hitting the wolf demon.

"Don't hit me. I can drop you at any time." As he informed her, he ran along the side of a cliff.

She gasped and held onto him, her tail still sticking straight up. "Oh god. If I had my fan or my sword you would be dead now wolf boy. Long dead."

He smirked and slowly stopped at a large water fall surrounded by other wolf demons. "Here is where you'll be held." He picked her up again and ran through the waterfall and into a cave, soaking them both.

Jisinaru leapt from his arms and yowled. "Stupid wolf!" Her clothes stuck to her, as puffy as they were.

More wolf demons filled the caves, and came in closer, asking Kouga questions as they got closer.

"Who is this Kouga?" "Why is she here?" "She won't hurt us will she?" "A cat demon! Kouga are you nuts?"

Jisinaru slumped to the ground, and crossed her legs. She shook her head, getting water off of her and then did so with the rest of her body. She stayed soaked and miserable. Her green eyes looked up at the wolves around her and she shuddered.

"You! Wolf demon. The one who brought me here. How long will you keep me captive? Why am I even captive?" She asked, with a wary eye scanning the others, her tail still showing her discomfort.

Actual wolves came close enough to sniff her, making her still. Jisinaru swiped at one near her face, giving it scratches across the muzzle as a warning.

"You'll be here as long as I want you to. Or until Sesshomaru comes to get you. Either or." Kouga replied, laughing as another wolf came up behind her and poked her with a cold wet nose, making her jump up in surprise.

"Oh hell! Make them stop!" Jisinaru whined and stood up. She warded them away and jumped up to stand on a piece of wall that hung out.

Kouga shook his head. "Nope, I don't think I will. It's funny." He looked at his pack mates, "Watch her, don't let her leave the place around here."

The rock crumbled out from under her hands where she gripped it. A growl emitted from her throat.

The other wolves laughed and Kouga left, "I am going to go find Kagome and try to make her leave that stupid mutt face."

He left Jisinaru cowering up above the wolves. She leant against the wall, sweating with fear as they howled and barked up at her. Teasingly.

One of the wolves at the back said cautiously, "You guys? Do you really think this is wise? She is a panther demon."

A wolf that was closer to her laughed, "Panther? Ha! She is just a cat, not a panther." Jisinaru's rage increased and her claws dug deeper into the rock.

Within moments she was just a blur, landing on the arrogant wolf, sharp claws at his throat. Her eyes were red and markings were jagged across her face in rage. She hissed into his ear, "Don't under estimate me, mutt. I could kill you now. Understand?"

The wolf's eyes were wide with fear as she stood on his chest. He nodded and she stepped off of him. He took that moment to leap up and cower behind his friends.

She cracked her knuckles in satisfaction and then sat down, her back to the rock wall. Even though she looked relaxed, she really wasn't. As her tail portrayed, she was uneasy, her guard up at the mere smell of wolf. Jisinaru wiped at her nose, trying to get the odor away.

"Ugh! You mongrels stink!" She coughed, and looked up. Several of the wolf demons (wolf form) growled at her, only to have her hiss back.

When yet another took a step forward to get her scent, it wagged its tail. Out of frustration, she leapt back up onto the ledge and sat against the wall there. Only the tall wolf demons (human-like form) would be able to see her if he jumped.

Jisinaru curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. Without thinking she suddenly transformed into her little cat form, and drifted off to sleep. All of this stress with the wolves had exhausted her.

Kouga returned and looked up at the ledge and didn't see anything there."Oi! Where is the cat? I can't see her!" Kouga growled at his minions.

Ginta cleared his throat and said, "Uh- A little while ago, there was a puff of smoke and then no one could see anything up there. There has been a watch so she couldn't have left."

Kouga straightened his shoulders and then climbed up there to see where his captive feline had got to. To his surprise, where the cat demon would have been was a pile of clothes and a stripped grey cat. His eyes widened and he grabbed it behind the neck and took it down to where he slept.

Jisinaru, woken up by the manhandling, yowled at the top of her lungs as Kouga sat down on the moss and stuff, holding her in his lap.

"Well, well, well, my kitten. It seems like you have another form." Kouga's blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

Jisinaru just sat there, held down by his muscled arms. Her eyes narrowed and she unsheathed her claws. Only to have Kouga shake his head.

"Nuh-uh. Don't do that now." He smiled and watched her intently. "Now change back or I will have to let the wolves torment you a little!"

Her eyes widened and she yowled before saying, "I can't, not with you holding me down and without my clothes!"

Kouga laughed, "Well, you should have thought of that before. Now change back before I rip up your clothes!"

Jisinaru looked dejected and in an instant there was suddenly a nude woman sitting in his lap. She scrambled out of it and leapt up onto the little rock overhang where her clothes were. Her tail flicking in annoyance and embarrassment.

The wolf demons howled with amusement and a couple whistled their impression.

"You've got a nice one there Kouga, those clothes cover her up too much!" A gruff one called out, guffawing.

Jisinaru pulled on her clothes and peered down at them. The leader was laughing and staring up at her.

"Now don't you wish that Sesshomaru would come and get you now?" He jeered. Several of the wolves dispersed and went outside. An alarming call was given that made them all go onto alert.

"Kouga! Lord Kouga! Sesshomaru is here!" A voice called and the wolves escaped, leaving Kouga all alone. A shadow covered him in darkness. Jisinaru's ears perked up when she saw his outline and then drooped, knowing he had a different reason to come here than to get her.

Jisinaru shrank into the shadows and twitched her ears in the direction of the two canine demons.

"Where's the wench?" She heard Sesshomaru growl.

Kouga laughed, putting his hands on his hips. "Why would you want to know Sesshomaru? Does she mean something to you?"

Sesshomaru stayed calm and a gust of wind blew his hair about. "No. Just in case Inuyasha comes around here, you always stealing that human of his, I cannot have her telling them where my castle is. Now get out of my way." He ordered and Kouga moved aside.

"You'll have to catch her though." The wolf stated and then in a flash he ran to Jisinaru and picked her up and made his way to slip past Sesshomaru.

Just as he attempted getting out of the cave, Sesshomaru grabbed his neck and stopped him. The color from Kouga's face disappeared and he dropped Jisinaru to the ground and she yelped, getting up.

Sesshomaru discarded the wolf and grabbed her by the tail, dragging her out. She clung to his leg until he stopped and glared at her. Without a word he kicked her off and grabbed the back of her shirt and carried her like that.

"Damnit! I am not a kitten! Nor a pup!" Jisinaru growled. "Don't treat me like one! Put me down!"

Sesshomaru merely growled back, "Rin wanted you back too. I don't even like you. I do know who you are though."

"What? What do you mean! You- you know who I am!" Jisinaru croaked, suddenly quite afraid.

Sesshomaru slung her over the back of Ah-Un (the dragon! hugs) and smirked. "You stink of the cat demon leader. I doubt he'd like to know that the Dog Demon lord has you captive. Or the Wolf Demon lord."

Jisinaru sulked and dug her claws into the saddle (or w/e is on the back of the awesome dragon) and fumed.

"Why isn't your father here anyway? He does know you're gone." His calmness bothered her.

"Because he is going to send someone to get me. A strong warrior!"

Sesshomaru snorted (I know he wouldn't but shush!) and then they were off, back in the direction of his residence.


End file.
